The present disclosure relates generally to compositions and methods to reduce the signs of skin aging of the face and body. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to compositions including an Undaria extract and/or Bidens extract and methods of topically applying the compositions for stimulating adipogenesis and lipogenesis to reduce signs of skin aging.
Human skin changes drastically with age, becoming thinner and drier due to thinning of the epithelial layer and degeneration of underlying fat and connective tissue. Other signs of aged skin include loss of skin elasticity, firmness and resiliency.
The skin of the face and neck areas are particularly prone to signs of aging. Signs of aging that affect the skin of the face and neck include, for example, wrinkles, fine lines, thinning skin, sagging skin, skin dryness and skin itchiness.
Changes in hormonal status (e.g., decrease in estrogen levels, increase in follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH) levels) during perimenopause and menopause can make changes in the skin even more pronounced. Atrophic manifestations associated with menopause such as skin thinning and the accompanying functional decrease in skin “strength” are systemic. In particular, there is a marked decrease in collagen I and collagen III and a decrease in size and number of adipocytes in aged skin. These effects result in skin areas, and in particular, facial skin, neck skin, chest skin, breast skin, hand skin, leg skin, and feet skin, showing increased signs of aging (e.g., wrinkles, fine lines, sagging skin, thinning skin, etc.).
Vulvar skin and the labia are particular additional skin regions that change as a woman ages, especially as a result of the changes in hormone levels during and following menopause. Vulvar skin and the labia can lose elasticity as a result of the degeneration of underlying fat and connective tissues, loss of collagen and thinning of the epithelial layer of the skin. The vulvar skin can also become less moist. The loss of elasticity and moisture of the mucosal vulvar skin can diminish the youthful look of the vulvar anatomy. A woman can become ashamed and even depressed about the toll that aging takes on the appearance of her outer genitalia as a result of changes of the vulvar skin and labia.
A wide variety of creams and lotions exist that can cosmetically improve the appearance, and sometimes, the structure of the skin on the face and body. Such compositions often employ retinoids, hydroxy acids and/or exfoliants to encourage skin rejuvenation, increase firmness or otherwise cosmetically improve the skin. Many cosmetic products provide moisture and can enhance the skin's appearance by plumping the skin using irritants that cause inflammation. Further, there are known active cosmetic ingredients that claim to enhance adipogenesis, however, their potency is variable and therefore has not been shown to be effective for this use. Other cosmetic products are available that claim to rejuvenate and create a more youthful appearance by targeting extracellular matrix proteins such as elastin and collagen, which are produced by fibroblasts. These compositions can be inappropriate for use on the delicate mucous membrane of the vulva and labia. Incompatibility with mucosal skin necessitates alternative cosmetic creams and lotions specifically designed for application to reduce the effects of aging of the vulvar skin and labia.
Medical procedures, such as dermal injections and reconstructive surgery, are also available to reduce the signs of aging. Cosmetic surgery has recently grown in popularity to aesthetically enhance the appearance of skin and even the appearance of the skin of the vulva and labia. These procedures, however, are not always desirable options as surgery can be costly, painful and very invasive.
While the cosmetic products and medical procedures described above are suitable for treating aged skin of the face and body and aging of the vulvar skin and labia, alternative compositions and methods for improving skin are desirable. Accordingly, there exists a need to develop alternative compositions and methods for improving the overall fullness and appearance of aging skin of the face and body and aging of the vulvar skin and labia. It would be highly advantageous if the compositions and methods could be topically applied such that invasive, painful, and costly medical procedures could be avoided.